


[Podfic] Prison Break

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Download Available, Eichen | Echo House, Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Slash, Slash, Violence, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Peter was locked up and abandoned, he went crazy and killed a bunch of people. Stiles can’t understand why anyone would consider it a good idea to repeat history. So he decides to do something about it.</p><p>Podfic of cywscross's fic <i>Prison Break</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prison Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643614) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/5a1moa68kssh071/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Prison%20Break.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 02:05:48 | 115 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/avybwcqslx3om0b/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Prison%20Break%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 02:04:11 | 113 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/prison-break)  
  
### Music

Cells - The Servant (instrumental) 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite Steter fics and should be canon, tbh (and hey, it's not too late yet!). The idea is awesome, the execution flawless, and I just adore everything about it. 
> 
> Thanks to cywscross for giving me permission to podfic this; I really, really enjoyed recording it and I'm very pleased with the outcome.
> 
> If you like the fic/podfic, please make sure to go leave some feedback! :)


End file.
